Reflexiones de James Potter
by DaanLicious
Summary: James nos cuenta su fatídico día, y termina hablando de cierta hermosa pelirroja. - '¿Una cita con Evans' No creo que me diga que no'. ¡Oneshot!


_Reflexiones de James Potter._

2:00 am, y yo aún despierto por los ronquidos de Canuto, traté de meterle la almohada en la boca, pero luego de reflexionar varios minutos, me di cuenta que podría asesinar a mi mejor amigo, y estoy algo joven para ir a Azkaban.

Suspiré por octava vez, definitivamente, hoy no fue mi día, ¿Quieren que les relate todas mis desgracias?, *Se escucha un 'NOO' general* (¬¬) Bueno, igual lo haré aunque hayan dicho que no, tal vez me ayuden a dormir, yo se que quieren, escuchen a su buen amigo Cornamenta.

Bien, Hoy desperté con los gritos de Remus a Sirius, no sé porque Canuto se demora tanto en el baño, quizá que hace, ejeeem, pensándolo bien, no quiero saberlo. ¡Malditos gritos, Maldito Lunático! Hizo que mis ojeras se vieran desde Valle Godric.

Luego en el desayuno, como estaba tan cansado, un gracioso Ravenclaw hizo un escándalo, ¡CON QUERER! Porque según él, me lié a su novia, ¿Qué rayos iba a saber?, si la chica se me abalanzó, y tardé en reaccionar, bueno…la verdad no quise reaccionar y acabamos manoseándonos cerca de la sala común de Ravenclaw. *Abucheos del público* ¡Oigan! Soy un adolecente, Igual no pude defender mi honra, dado que estaba quedándome dormido en mí comida. Segunda desgracia en un día.

¿Ustedes realmente piensan que me merecía todo esto? *Se escucha silencio* Cof cof, continuemos.

Uhm, luego en Transformaciones, McGonagall no encontró nada mejor que quitarle 30 puntos a Gryffindor porque, sin querer, me quedé dormido en su clase, ¡vamos! Sólo dormí cinco minutitos; Realmente pienso que le hace falta una buena tanda de sexo salvaje, se le pasaría lo gruñona. *Risas* JAJAJA, Sí, soy muy gracioso.

Y…lo que me faltaba; Evans se puso fiera porque nos quitaron puntos por mi culpa, ahora que lo pienso, no debí decirle que hoy especialmente se veía candente, me habría ahorrado los gritos que se escucharon por todo el castillo. La pelirroja es realmente salvaje cuando quiere.

Vaya, y terminé hablando de ella una vez más, Evans es… ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¡Fiera! Me gusta molestarla porque se enoja por cualquier cosa, a veces pienso que es como un fuego artificial, la encienden y explota; Hay veces que no llego a entender como una chica puede gritar tan fuerte, sólo porque le puesto el cabello verde, la he tirado al lago, la he llenado de moco de troll, puse polvos pica pica en su desayuno, hice que su cuerpo fuera entero amarillo, que salieran babosas de su mochila, que sus pociones explotaran y saliera olor a troll, que sus libros salieran volando, hice que su lechuza la haya mordido, una vez le dejé el morado, aún me pregunto cómo, y todavía no entiendo cómo me odia.

¡Vamos, soy un pan de Dios! *Se escuchan grillos* Bueno, tal vez a veces no soy 'tan bueno', ¡es que si vieran su cara cuando grita! No puedo parar de reírme cada vez que la veo.

Una vez le pregunté si McGonagall era su mamá, porque ambas eran gruñonas *Se escuchan risas del público* JAJAJA, Bueno a ella no le pareció tan chistoso, me gritó por dos horas, ¡Dos horas!

La describiré, haber si me ayuda a dormir, Uhmm, es alta, obviamente es enana para mí, pero para ser una chica, si es bien grandota.

Es pelirroja, si, tiene el pelo color Zanahoria, JAJAJAJA, ni se imaginan todos los sobrenombres que le he puesto, calabaza, cabeza de volcán, fogata con patas, cabeza de incendio, cabeza de fosforo, y… muchos más, *Se escucha como le gritan, ¡Bullying, bullying!* ¡Oigan no es Bullying! Es sólo que…no me río de ella, me río CON ELLA.

Aunque no niego que, su cabello al sol de ve bonito, y me dan ganas de tocarlo, Ou, ¿yo dije eso? Bueeeeeeeeeno, sigamos, tiene unos ojos enormes, color verde, si…uhm, son bonitos, son esmeraldas, cuando me grita se ponen brillantes, como verde agua.

Una vez escuché a los chicos hablar que Evans era bonita, realmente no los entendí, nunca había mirado a Lily de otra forma, ¡Evans! Quise decir Evans, si, es que es la hora, no logro pensar bien, ¡SON CASI LAS 3:00 AM! ¬¬

Pero, no quiero negarlo tanto, si iguaaaaal 'tiene algo' Hoy la vi de cerca, y no está tan mal, bueno bueno, si es linda *Se escucha un 'UUUUUH' general* ¿¡Qué gritan! ¬¬ Bueno, al menos lo escucharon ustedes y no Canuto ni Lunático.

¿Qué creen que debería hacer? *Se escuchan gritos que no se entienden nada* ¡De a uno, que no entiendo! ¬¬ *Chica del público: Yo creo que deberías invitarla a una cita* ¿Cita? ¿¡Cita! ¿¡Con Lily Evans! *Se escucha un 'Si' general* ¿Creen que acepte? *Otra chica del público: Sabes James, yo creo que te mandará a volar* ¿¡Por qué! Si soy tan buen chico, soy guapo e inteligente. *Chica: ¡Pero le haces bullying!* ¡Qué blasfemia! No le hago bullying ¬¬ *Abucheos* ¡Bah! ¿¡Para que les hago caso! *Más abucheos* ¡Oigan cállense, es mi relato! ¬¬ Todavía me pregunto qué hacen aquí, ¡Deberían estar dormidas! ¡Son las 3:00 am de la mañana!.

Bueno, taaaaal vez le pida una cita mañana, al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién puede decirme que no?.

* * *

_¡Hola! Ojalas les haya gustado, bueno dado que al igual que James, esto se me ocurrió a las dos de la mañana JAJAJA. Acepto toda clase de criticas, así que les agradecería que me dijeran que les pareció :') ¡Incluso acepto tomatazos! JAJA._

_¡Besos! _


End file.
